


Three Weddings and Determination

by Fluffandsmutt



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Frisk, Gen, Getting Dunked On, M/M, Multi, Mute Frisk, Other, Shipping, True good ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffandsmutt/pseuds/Fluffandsmutt
Summary: It’s been a few years since the monsters moved back to the surface. Everyone is much happier than they were, though it’s not perfect. Come join the fun as Alphys plays match maker, and Asriel tries to propose.
Relationships: Alphys & Undyne (Undertale), Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asriel Dreemurr/Frisk, Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale), Sans/Toriel (Undertale)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Geeks on a mission

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: story might not actually contain 3 weddings. It’s possible, we’ll see how much I get written.

Undyne was doing her best not to laugh at her girlfriend’s anger. Still it was hard not to chuckle a little bit. The short drake was pacing back and forth, as she vented her fangirl rage. “I can’t believe it! I didn’t think Mew Mew Kissy Cutie could get any worse than Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2, but then Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 3 came out! It is straight up character assassination! Mew Mew is dead and MMKC3 killed her!”

“Hun, is it really that bad?” Undyne had been banned from watching that volume of the series herself. Alphys said it was so horrible that it must never be seen again. She had even debated about trying to destroy the DVD, but she couldn’t decide what horrible death was appropriate for this travesty. She was between dissolving it in acid and a firing squad.

“Of course it’s that bad! They gave Mew Mew a boyfriend! A #@%ing boyfriend Undyne! She’s clearly been in love with Sakura since the first series, and they ruin all of it for a boy with dog ears that didn’t even show up until the second to last episode!”

The fish warrior flinched a little bit, but she continued to smile. Alphys wasn’t much of a fighter, but she had a rage in her that could send internet trolls running home to their basements crying. God she loved Al’s passion! Without too much trouble, Undyne picked her up off the ground to cuddle her on the sofa “I’m sorry Al. I know getting a ship sunk is one of the things you hate most. Why don’t we go into town and buy a few new DVDs? I know it won’t replace Mew Mew, but a few new slice of life shows might perk up your mood a little.”

She did like the store… it was great that she didn’t have to dig through the dump for new DVDs any more. “… yeah… yeah I’d like that…. Undyne, you can put me down now.”

“Nope!” she stood up, still holding and carrying her love in both arms as she made her way to the door.

“Undyne! I told you not to do this out of the house!” She squirmed a little, blushing hard as they went outside. She covered her face as her buff girlfriend carried her down the block, happily waving at Bratty and Catty walking hand in hand on the other side of the street. She was so happy that those two idiots realized they liked each other. Thinking she had teased her little love lizard enough, Undyne put Alphys down before getting too far away from the house. “Thank you dear…” They proceeded hand in hand down the street, happy in the sunlight and fresh air of the monster town of Surface Home (dang it Asgore!). Though most of the humans had welcomed the monsters coming in peace, the former residents of the underground had found it easier to build a village of their own at the base of Mount Ebott, rather than fully integrating into the human cities just yet. Here they could still use the Core for power and govern themselves for the most part.

Undyne looked back over her shoulder at the monster valley girls and thought before speaking, “Hey hun… Do you ever think us monsters are… a little dumb when it comes to relationships?”

“What do you mean? D-did I do something wrong? Are you breaking up with me!?” She asked, her voice getting faster and more panicked with every question. “I can change Undyne!” She said, clinging to the tall warrior.

“No! No Al of course I don’t want to break up!” She kissed her favorite reptile on the head and squeezing her hand tighter. “I just was thinking… well in the Underground, you had a crush on Asgore and me and apart from writing fan fiction about what you wanted to happen, you didn’t take any action until I accidently heard you role-play your feelings. I had a crush on you for years. I’d written dozens of letters to you about how I felt, and I just hid them under my mattress until Frisk came along. Bratty and Catty were best friends since they were kids, and Bratty straight up flirted on a regular basis, and nothing happened between them till we got up here! Even Frisk and Asriel! Frisk was flirting with the prince for months and it all went right over his fuzzy head until she straight up kissed him!”

Alphys thought about that for a moment, now feeling much calmer, “Maybe because monsters live for a long time, we aren’t as forward… or observant. At least Toriel and Sans didn’t take too long to get together. Actually… I can still think of at least one more pair of oblivious monsters.”

“Who are you talking about?” Undyne asked, but she got her answer quick. Down the street was Papyrus, staring through a store window at a wall of TVs, all of them featuring a dancing Mettaton. “Ohhhh… You’re still thinking about ‘Operation Ship Our Besties’ aren’t you hun?”

“Oh absolutely! I mean, Papyrus is clearly crazy for him!”

“Don’t I know it” Undyne chuckled, thinking of how many of Mettaton’s movies Papyrus had made her sit through, and Alphys had listened to Mettaton talk about his favorite fan in great detail during multiple tune ups. “And I want them to be happy… But those two are some of the biggest idiots in the entire underground! If you and I were completely clueless, then the Core will freeze over before they ever figure it out…”

“I know! Which is why we need to give them a little… push…” Alphys adjusted her glasses, eyes shining with determination to save this ship.

Undyne smiled, getting an idea and punching her fist into her palm. “Got it! We push Mettaton off a building! Papy saves him and then they kiss!”

“Undyne that’s not what I meant!... But knowing those two that might actually work… expect MTT can fly. What I meant was that I bet if we set them up in a few romantic scenarios, it might give them the kick in the pants they need!” Alphys saw that they had arrived at the video store and went right inside to the shelves of anime DVDs, then to the romance section. “There has to be plenty of ideas in here! A weekend of research and we will be ready! And before you know it, they’ll be married and we’ll be godmothers!”

Undyne had to laugh to herself. She did love Al’s enthusiasm so much.


	2. A cute detour with goats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s check in with Asgore while the girls do their “research”

* * *

* * *

Chapter 2: a cute detour with goats while the girls do research

In another part of Surface Home, the sun was shining through the windows of King’s Florists. Asgore hummed a soft tune to himself as he watered the flowers all around the room. This was a much simpler life than living in the capital. A very humble life, but much happier… Even if it wasn’t exactly how he had expected it… He had hoped to be living with Toriel… That had not exactly worked out. Still, it had also come a few good surprises.

He looked up when he heard the bell ring. “Welcome to…. Oh!” His attitude changed a bit when he saw, not a customer, but his son Asriel standing in the door. “Howdy Asriel. Not staying after school today?” The older goat was still not sure how his son had come back to life when the barrier broke, but it had been the happiest day of his life. Now the boy he thought lost forever had grown into a fine young man, tall and thin, a bit more like his mother than his father. He was a high school senior now, but he still often stayed to help his mother with the grade schoolers after his own classes had let out.

“Hey dad. Nah, Frisk is helping mom today… and while they’re together I wanted to ask you for some… fatherly advice.” His white fuzzy cheeks turned a bit pink as he mentioned his girlfriend, telling Asgore this was a romance issue.

The former king smiled and hugged his son tight “Of course my boy! You know you can talk to me about anything!” He reached behind his son and flipped the Open sign to Closed. “Come in the back. I’ll make some tea.”

“Green tea for me please dad…” Asgore nodded. He had made the mistake of serving his son golden flower tea just one time. Those plants were still a sore subject for the teen, even years later.

In the back room of the shop was a small kitchen where Asgore filled watering cans and ate lunch. It was also good for private talks. He had the tea brewed in a moment and sat down across from his son. “So… You and Frisk. I’m assuming there isn’t bad new? Everything going great with you two?”

The prince nodded and sipped his tea smiling “Yeah. She’s still wonderful. She got in a fight with an idiot at the mall the other day. He saw her signing, thought she was deaf, and made a joke behind her back. His face when she turned and punched him was priceless!”

“You didn’t get in trouble for that though right?”

“Oh heck no. It happened outside the MTT emporium. Mettaton came out himself to chase the jerk off!” They shared a laugh and Asriel kept smiling “She’s wonderful dad… I love her. That’s why I wanted to talk to you… You see… I wanted to ask if you thought it was too soon for me to ask to marry her.” The goat had turned bright red from embarrassment. ( _i guess he was being a little bit sheepish! –ba dum ching!-_ Sans! Get out of here!)

Asgore was a bit surprised, but happy. Frisk was a wonderful young woman, a perfect ambassador and already an important part of their lives. “Hmm well… you are rather young. Both of you still have college ahead of you. But you have always planned to go together, and you’ve been friends for the longest time. Have you asked your mother about this?”

Asriel shook his head “I thought she’d start crying at the idea. And Sans can’t keep a secret to save his unlife.”

The mountain king couldn’t help but feel a bit smug that of the three parental figures, he was the only one his boy thought he could get advice from. He tried his best not to let it show. Asgore put a hand on his son’s shoulder and smiled “Son, if you feel you are ready, then go ahead. She is a wonderful woman and already part of the family. I’m sure you two were planning to live together through college anyway. You both seem practically made for each other.”

Asriel chuckled a little and put a hand to his chest “Yeah… Two halfs of the same whole… Or as mom said the first time I said that, two halfs of a whole idiot. Thanks for the talk dad… Now the only question is, what do I do about a ring? I can’t buy something from Mettaton’s shop without everyone within sight of Mt. Ebott knowing about it. And I’m not even sure if she’d want a ring to wear. She’s very particular about her hands…”

Asgore smile and got an idea, “Wait here. I have just the thing!” He ran out of the shop and Asriel could hear him running up the stairs to the apartment on the second floor. There was a fair amount of rattling and banging, but the large goat returned quickly. Resting in his palm was a large gold ring, about big enough for Frisk’s thumb, and adorned with a large blue stone with the Dremuur crest carved into it. Running through the middle of the ring was a thin but strong golden chain.

“Dad… This is perfect!” Asriel said as he took up the ring to examine it. “You and mom both have rings like this don’t you? Is this yours?”

Asgore was quiet for a moment “No son. This is your ring.” He looked up at his boy, “Your mother and I were going to give you this when you were old enough to take on responsibilities as prince of the Underground… Chara was buried with the ring we meant for them… but I couldn’t give up yours my son.” He smiled, though his eyes glistened with tears. “Maybe because, on some level I knew I’d see you again…”

“Dad…” Asriel couldn’t help but start to cry with him, getting up from his seat to hug his father, holding the ring tightly in his hand. It was only then that it really hit the prince how much his life had changed. Not long ago he had been a soulless creature. No hope. No friends. No family. Now his family was bigger than ever. He had the love of his life. The future was nothing but light, life, and joy.


End file.
